Leaves in the Wind
by absinthespoon
Summary: In which Tenten and Itachi hold together the pages of their story.
1. Chapter 1: Performance

Performance. Part I.

A splash of seduction and intrigue. Non-massacre. Itachi. Tenten.

….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

….

"Tenten, it's improper," Itachi declared calmly. Still his eyes dropped momentarily to appraise her ensemble.

The girl in question cocked her head slightly to the right, confused. "Did I misunderstand you earlier? I though you said seduction?" There really was nothing wrong with her default dark red dress, even though she was forced to buy it. Really, she had come to like its practical nature. When Ino and Sakura realized the state of her wardrobe, she was forced into going along with their mad store hopping outing. At the end of the trip, she grudgingly purchased a whole set of formal wear and two new party dresses, one of which she was wearing now.

Even to Tenten's skewed fashion sense, the dress was nice. It had a slightly plunged neckline, but not too much. The garb was voluminous, another plus, allowing for a wide range of movements. Of course, that also meant she could hide her lightest kunai strapped against her skin without detection. Really, she thought the dress was quite perfect for this mission. Tenten even matched it with a beautiful ruby drop necklace. Though she wasn't usually sent for these kinds of missions, her skills as a poisons mistress would not be wasted. The necklace could release faint aerosol concoctions. Most of the poisons Tenten used had yet to be perfected to be odorless. Nonetheless, she found that usually a perfume would cover most scents without problem.

The only possible part Itachi could be objecting to would be the long slit up the side of her thighs. It showed a fair expanse of skin. She looked down at it critically herself. Tenten didn't care much for it herself, but the ability to move freely is extremely useful in a fight.

Itachi's mouth twitched upwards, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Your weapons," he clarified, "Ueda will no doubt have that 'metal detector' technology at the entrance and exits of his party."

Tenten frowned, mind already thinking of alternate ways to sneak in her beloveds. "What about scrolls?" She usually used them to keep her weapons anyway. Maybe if they were small enough to be tied to in her hair?

Itachi gave her dress another light once over, failing to find a scroll hiding location. He quirked an eyebrow at Tenten in question.

Tenten lightly hummed in agreement. "Maybe we could pick up some pretty hair accessories at the market?" It was half teasing, as Tenten indicated his own long hair tied back.

….

Itachi stayed a few paces behind Tenten as she flitted from stall to stall. He casually scanned his eyes from side to side. He noted two other ninjas posing as civilians, but they were yet to be aware of them. She was quite capable, he noted, at acting out her role.

This was hardly their first mission together, although a mission of this nature was their first. Itachi suspected that Tsunade-sama assigned them this mission to give him an opportunity, although how she found out about his interest, he only had suspicions. Tenten first caught his attention when she performed her newly created jutsu Rising Dragons against Sasuke in a spar. Itachi could theoretically copy an unlimited amount of jutsu with his Sharingan.

Perhaps as a direct result, Itachi had a great appreciation for all who created, who had the vision and will to bring a dream into reality. Her agility and balance in the air was a breath of deadly beauty, and it incited his interest.

"Ken, what do you think of this one?" Her voice was light. She picked out a shiny hair ornament, a long metal body with decoratively jeweled tip and dangling smaller red gems. She looked excitedly between it and Itachi, looking for approval.

The man who managed the stall perked up at the prospect of the sale and at the obviously well off customer. "Oh yes, the finest craftsmanship. These jewels imported from Suna, polished until smooth by sand. No finer quality will you find elsewhere." Another merchant a stall over scoffed lightly at this statement.

Tenten pretended not to hear, and smiled at the quoted price. "Hmm, it is quite pretty." She turned it in the light, catching the reflected rays. The merchant smiled back.

Itachi moved forwards while grimacing faintly at the quoted price. Ruthless vendors. "Misa-dono, Suna rubies usually shine orange under direct sunlight instead of red." The stall owner scowled, and he and Itachi started bargaining in earnest. Tenten took the time to peruse more of the displayed wares, glancing at Itachi through the corners of her eyes. He really was quite attractive. Even Sakura, who had been pining after Sasuke for years, thought the older brother striking.

Soon enough, Itachi handed over a small sum and offered the hairpiece to Tenten. She accepted it with a murmur of thanks and a smile. Itachi stepped away from the merchant stall, standing into position behind her once more.

Tenten had forgone her usual twin buns and chose to wear it as one. She turned to the stall's hand mirror and carefully placed the hairpiece in her hair. "Ready," Tenten said with a last look at her hairpiece, "Let's head over to where the party is."

"My lady, I think the party has started ten minutes ago."

"It's called fashionably late. Haven't I taught you anything, Ken" A flash of her smile.

Itachi was too professional to let his faint exasperation show here. Tenten threw a cheerful glance back at him and stuck out her tongue.

….

Tenten walking ahead as they entered through the front door. The metal detectors went off as expected and security stopped Tenten for a search. The burly security men scanned her person but all they found was a hairpiece. The guards apologized, taking care not to slight the master's guests.

Tenten barely glanced at the personnel and various servants as she passed them by. She had the haughty air of some lord's daughter with nose slightly upturned as she walked. The check-in staff took the invitations from Itachi and the two entered otherwise unmolested.

The party was a large and classy affair, with a high chandelier ceiling and music playing softly in the background. Tenten weaved seamlessly into the crowd between the richly dressed men and women, looking every bit the wealthy client. Most of the other women held fluttering fans in their hands. Tenten heard through the grapevine that it was a newest trend from the wind daimyo's court. She saw its usefulness as a tool to deflect and conceal and promised herself one the next time she went to market.

Itachi noticed her eying the fans considering. He huffed in amusement quietly to himself, earning him a contemptuous look from her.

Tenten made her way over to the large food table, her steps measured and slow. Her foot steps were graceful but not unnaturally so. Her eyes landed briefly on the target of the mission, before glancing in another direction at different approaching noble and his accompanying entourage. Itachi stood silently a few steps behind her. She felt his chakra, steady and smooth. It was comforting.

"Misa-chan! I didn't expect you to actually make it." The noble exclaimed. He chortled, blinking quickly at her. Tenten's outward expression was pleased, but she winced inwardly at the client's poor acting. She resolved to be rid of him as quickly as possible.

Tenten made a slow curtsey, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Yamaguchi-sama. It is my honor to see you here."

Yamaguchi Hideo shook his head, "My dear Misa, no need for formalities here. This is my companion, Amaris." He gestured with one hand to a beautiful and sharp looking woman at his side. Tenten inclined her head in respect before rising. She took in the sight of Amaris, her richly died golden fabrics and glistening ornaments, before turning her attention back to Yamaguchi.

Amaris scanned Tenten's dress and her eyes lingered for a mere second on the jeweled hairpiece. Amaris made a slight sound of disdain and turned away in disinterest and dismissed her, "My lord, I am feeling a little unwell. Perhaps some food would suit me." She glanced back at Tenten casually and pursed her lips in satisfaction as her entourage giggled quietly at the slight. Tenten mentally rolled her eyes. Ick, civilian drama.

Yamaguchi looked temporarily confounded at the turn of events feeling unsure of how to assure Amaris while simultaneously keeping Misa's cover. He opened his mouth slowly to speak, eyes darting nervously between the two, "my lovely Amaris, surely we could…", but he was interrupted before he could finish.

Tenten thought she'd better break this up before it got awkward for her cover. Tenten spoke softly and respectfully, "Yamaguchi-sama. Amaris-dono. I did not mean to intrude before your evening meal. Might we speak later instead?" Yamaguchi blinked meaningfully a few more times much to Tenten's discomfort. "Why, yes, yes, of course." He held a hand out for Amaris to take and together they left. Amaris certainly did not look happy, and spared her a last disdainful look and left in a delicate swirl of golden fabric. Their group moved onwards to take up two large tables near the buffet table. Soft bursts of laughter could be heard as they talked.

 _Thank goodness she didn't actually live this life. It would be exhausting keeping track of all this drama._

Tenten wavered as if exhausted suddenly and felt Itachi move up to steady her. His smooth baritone rang softly, "Lady. Are you well?" His voice was steady. Tenten's eyes closed for a second as she calculated the exact placements where everyone of importance (Yamaguchi, Amaris, Ueda and their guards) would be. Tenten had the fleeting enjoyment of his warm steadying arm before she carefully directed herself away from those thoughts.

She shook her head slowly and feigned confusion. She drew her arm away from his hands while surreptitiously passing a small object forth. Itachi's expression stayed the same. The item disappeared underneath the folds of his sleeves.

….

 _Leave a comment!_


	2. Chapter 2: Performance

Performance. Part II.

A splash of seduction and intrigue. Non-massacre. Itachi. Tenten.

….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

….

"I'm fine. I just need some air." Tenten exhaled a breath, raised her head and started walking towards the closest wall of the ballroom. Her step faltered slightly as she recognized the man in her path. Ueda. She recovered smoothly, standing in one spot as she held his gaze. She received a brief impression from him of restrained aggression under the surface.

She blinked, and then lowered her eyes demurely.

Ueda walked a few steps closer, taking in Tenten and her one guard. He grinned broadly and spread his hands open in welcome. "Well now, who is this? I don't quite remember inviting someone as lovely as you to my party." Though the words were said as banter, there was an undercurrent of warning. Tenten felt the hairs on her neck rise and swept into a low bow. She blinked an imperceptible glance behind Ueda as her eyes rose to meet his. There were guards stationed at the side of each pillar of the ballroom, eyes watching the proceedings. Only four guards, that means six left unaccounted for elsewhere.

"Ueda-sama. I was invited by Yamaguchi-sama and came at his behest." Tenten replied as she rose from her bow. All true really. She raised a hand to her cheek, glanced once more at the open balcony doors. "I'm afraid I need some fresh air."

Ueda picked up on her cue. "Are you heading to the balconies? Allow me to escort a beauty such as yourself." His flattery was smooth. She observed that his face was quite handsome in a roguish way. His hand lightly touched the back of her elbow to her unspoken disquiet. Itachi followed behind them, his footsteps light.

The large balcony overlooked a large garden. The moon had yet to reach its peak but there was still enough light to make out the general shapes of the hedges in the garden below. The gardens would be quite exquisite had Tenten the wherewithal to appreciate it.

Tenten breathed the crisp air in deeply and released the breath. She turned back to Ueda who had been considering her figure wordlessly.

Ueda returned to his questions, "I fear I have been lacking as a host. I missed your loveliness walking in the door, and have no clue as to who you are. You said Yamaguchi invited you?"

Tenten nodded her head in assent, "Yes, Yamaguchi-dono invited me after I told him of my … current situation." Her hand rose to her necklace, fiddling with it as if nervous. Her fingers found the slight indent in the accessory and pressed. "He was sympathetic and kind to me." Tenten dropped her hand, looking outwards towards the gardens acting upset. She felt Itachi shift closer, offering silent support.

Ueda glanced at Itachi and dismissed him as unimportant. "And your name?" He pressed.

"Tsukino Misa"

Ueda's attention sharpened in surprise, showing no other signs of recognition. "Oh? Of any relation to Tsukino Mizuki?"

"I am his youngest daughter." _The man you probably gave no more thought to after you had him killed. He apparently disagreed with your trade route proposition,_ Tenten thought but did not say _._ She would honestly feel bad for Tsukino Misa if Misa were a real lady. Left with no estate or parents, Misa would be in a position where she had no option but to marry. Willing for the highest available offer as it were.

Ueda definitely made the connection. "I knew him once. He had a great deal of passion. I was very sorry to hear that he passed last year. How have you been since then?"

"I have mourned a great deal for my father." Tenten paused. "But now I must live for myself. I wanted to find someone to share my life with, now that I am of age." Her answer aspired at delicacy although it was obvious what she was trying to convey.

Ueda evaluated the girl before him before addressing Itachi. "Leave us, I have some matters to discuss with your mistress. Alone." He gave a sharp smile to Tenten who found it quite oily and repulsive herself. Itachi looked to Tenten for confirmation before leaving. Itachi walked beyond the balcony doors and closed it behind him. His shadow could be seen on the opaque glass doors. His chakra was concealed and he felt nearly identical to other ninja as a normal civilian. His closeness would have comforted her if she had been a civilian. As it were, she could eliminate anyone who posed a threat to her nearly instantly by herself.

"Very loyal," Ueda remarked of Itachi, before closing the distance to Tenten. His eyes had a light sheen to them. An indication of the effect of her poison setting in. Its main service was to confuse and to muddle the mind and secondary as an aphrodisiac.

"Yes, Ken has been my bodyguard and friend since we were young." Tenten spun to face the gardens, leaving him on her left side. Carefully now.

"Ah, but now you need a man to help take care of you. No boy would do." His wording was overly suggestive either perhaps due to his lowered inhibitions or perhaps just a part of his usual personality. Ueda raised a hand to her bare forearm and rested it there. Tenten turned to him with trusting eyes.

"Ueda-dono, are you …"

"Let me take care of you," Ueda assured. But take care of in what way? She thought darkly.

Her breath caught slightly, "I'm honored but I…"

"I could provide for your expenses if that's what you're worried about. Beautiful flowers like yourself should not have to worry about such things."

"I have something to confess Ueda-dono. I am honored of your attention. But I have been warned of the dangers in a relationship that grows too quickly without a stable base," She demurred. Her hint to marriage was light but no one of their station would miss it.

Ueda's expression smoothed but he persisted, "would you like a place by my side?" it was delivered lightly and with multiple possible connotations.

"I have never dared to presume such an outcome when I came here. Ueda-dono you flatter me," Tenten sank into a bow, wondering how she could rebuff his immediate grubby hands on her. She rose and continued, her voice smooth and wondering, "As a child, I dreamt of having a romance that would see me through the end of my days. I know it is not the most popular of sentiments among our court, but I wondered if you would walk this road with me." She stared at him hopefully, looking every bit the young naïve woman who wanted to be courted.

Ueda's eyes flashed briefly with annoyance before it was hidden under his smooth charm, "But of course Misa-chan. Shall we?" He gestured to the ballroom behind him in invitation.

Tenten smiled brilliantly in assent.

They danced five consecutive slow songs. Ueda cut a figure by sheer virtue of his wealthy custom-tailored clothing. Itachi watched with unreadable eyes.

She was beautiful.

….

Tenten washed her hands in the cold basin water. She removed her necklace, dipping the pendant into the water and rinsing it clear. She felt proud of her newest concoction. It worked perfectly. She dried drop necklace with paper towels and let the water drain away. She could hear sounds of the party outside still with murmurs and light laughter. She took in a breath and exhaled feeling extremely comfortable with the fact that the mission success rate shot up to nearly 90 percent now.

Tenten sensed a chakra signature flicker behind her. A familiar one. Tenten's eyes darted upwards in the mirror as her hands moving almost immediately to a more defensible position.

She relaxed when saw Itachi standing behind her through the reflection of the mirror. The warm light cast few shadows across his face. She could see why Ino and Sakura were so crazy over Sasuke. The classic Uchiha features were indeed attractive.

"Do you often frequent girl's bathrooms?" Tenten proposed facetiously. Her heart rate had already settled down.

He walked closer and stopped to rest nary a hairs width away. She could almost feel his jacket against her back. Her dress was thin enough that if he brushed against her she would feel it. Tenten lost her smile. This distance was too close and he was in her personal space. It was a threat. She prevented herself from tensing and cocked her head in question as to what he wanted. She could, with a simple flick of her wrist, throw out her concealed senbon which would make him back off without aiming to injure.

If he wanted her full attention, he definitely had it now.

"Uchiha?"

"Itachi," he corrected.

Through the mirror, she darted a quick look up to his eyes before averting them to his hands. _Never look Uchiha in the eyes if you mean to fight them_.

She then berated herself for the thought. He was not an enemy. Not an enemy but he needed to _stand down_. Tenten scowled. Itachi may technically have rank on her but she was in charge of this mission. He was her support secondary. Although what Tsunade-sama was thinking assigning them together on this she had no idea.

She decided on the blunt approach. "What is your problem?"

"My apologies. I merely wanted to return this for your inspection," With that Itachi withdrew the fan Amaris had be holding prior. He brought it up to her left side so she did not have to turn to observe it. It had wooden spines with dyed golden cloth forming the body. It was a pretty thing, the golden cloth had a dyed gradient going from darker to lighter from the base to tip.

Itachi moved his thumb from the base to reveal a tiny circle stamped insignia with a character in the middle. Tenten spoke without thinking, "this is of Suna make?"

Itachi made a low hum in accord.

"I see." And she did. They could probably even step up the next phase without pause.

Tenten turned around fully to face him. She was mindful of the lack of any distance between them. She didn't see any reason not to be straight-forward so she asked directly "why are you this close to me Uchiha-san?"

"Itachi" he raised an amused eyebrow.

Tenten pursued her lips together before conceding, "why are you this close to me Itachi-san?"

He shrugged, insouciant "just wanted to remind you to keep aware". That excuse was ridiculous, but Tenten had no further interest in pursuing the conversation now that he had backed up a step and so Tenten let it go. He shadowed her out of the restroom. Tenten couldn't help but feel a little hunted. Like she was a little mouse before a giant prowling tiger. You're being ridiculous Tenten thought to herself. There's no way Uchiha Itachi is interested in me.

And even if he were, there's no way he'd- Tenten cut off her own thought process right there. Down that way lies madness.

….

 _Leave a comment!_


End file.
